reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
For Purely Scientific Purposes/dialogues
(John Marston enters Professor Harold MacDougal's office and finds him whispering to himself) Professor Harold MacDougal: (gasps) Marston, sir, it's good to see you, old bean, good to see you. John Marston: And you too, Professor. MacDougal: Forgive me. I am in a state of remarkable agitation. Partly due to standard narcotic impulses, but also due to the fact that I have finally solved the riddle that has tormented my mind these past 8 years. Marston: What's that? MacDougal: The nature of the savage soul! What makes some societies great, like ours, and others... not worse - I would never user a pejorative such as worse - but, but, but, but lesser! Marston: Meaning? MacDougal: Meaning: What makes these beings less human than us! Closer to beast on the continuum between animal and god. You know. I argued with Fortisque at Yale about this. It caused a minor scandal, but I shall be proven right, sir. I shall. Mark my words! I shall show them all what civilisation is about. The red skins and the nobs at Yale! Come, sir! I have a way to sate both our desires. I will bring you Van der Linde; and me, the evidence of savages reverting to type. Come, sir! (Marston and MacDougal leave his office and head to their Horses, being held by Nastas) MacDougal: Follow me. I asked Nastas to bring the horses around front. Q-Q-Q-Quick, man, quick. My heart's beating like a drum! Marston: Try to calm down, Professor. MacDougal: Calm down? I-I've never been so excited in all my life! (Marston and MacDougal meet with Nastas and mount their horses) Nastas: Hello, Professor, Mr Marston. MacDougal: This is it! Years of research! Marston: What were you talkin' about back there? Where we goin'? MacDougal: Nastas has set up a meeting. A pow-wow, I think they call it. A meeting of minds! Of souls! Indians and whites, academics and criminals, coming together to find a common understanding! Marston: Nastas, this fool's makin' no sense. Nastas: Some of Van Der Linde's men have agreed to meet with Professor MacDougal up at Bear Claw cabin. Marston: Why the hell would they wanna do that? Nastas: I think they are interested to find out what conclusions a white man was reached on hundreds of years of culture and society from the comfort of his hotel room. MacDougal: Wonderful! Do you think I could ask for a skin sample from the soles of their feet? Nastas: I don't think that's a good idea. MacDougal: I'm actually a little nervous, I have to say. A touch of the old jitters. Marston: No kiddin'. MacDougal: It's no small relief to have the two of you along with me. Especially you, Nastas. (A large bear walks into the groups' path) MacDougal: A bear! Shoot it! Shoot it! Marston: Are you crazy? What's wrong with you? (Marston and MacDougal open fire at the bear, killing it) MacDougal: Thank heavens! Now let's get out of here. (The group continues to Bearclaw Camp) MacDougal: My goodness. I'm still shaking. What a ferocious animal. Nastas: That bear showed no signs of aggression. If we hadn't shot first, it most likely would have ignored us and moved on. MacDougal: All very well for you to say. Perhaps you have some kind of primal bond with these animals, but I, sir, do not. (The group arrives at Bearclaw Camp) Nastas: This is it. MacDougal: Well, let's get this started. I hope I don't have to smoke a pipe! (The group entires the designated cabin, where three members of Dutch's Gang are waiting) MacDougal: Hello, gentleman. We come in peace. Enepay: Those words mean nothing coming from people like you. Look at what you've done to us, look at us! We live like animals, scrambling in the dirt. MacDougal: Well, I... I... violence isn't the answer! Enepay: Maybe you live in a different America than we. MacDougal: Men like Van der Linde will lead you to disaster. Enepay: I thing we've already experienced disaster. The likes which you could only imagine. Put your hands up! MacDougal: We come in peace! Do as he says, Marston... Marston: You call this a meeting? Kosumi: Give me your damn weaponry! Nastas: This is not what we agreed. Enepay: You shut your mouth, you treacherous snake! (Enepay shoots Nastas in the head, killing him) Marston: Holy shit... Damn you, Dutch! (Marston shoots and kills Enepay, Kosumi, and the Hinto) Marston: Professor, get down, now! (A shootout erupts between Marston and the remaining gang members) MacDougal: They killed Nastas! Marston, you have to get us out of here! Marston: Stay down and keep quiet! MacDougal: What ever you do, please don't leave me in here! (Marston is able to fight off Dutch's men) MacDougal: I think I've had about enough of field work for today. Time to return home, sir. Marston: I don't know about you, Professor, but I say we get the hell out of here. MacDougal: Yes, let's get out of this hellhole and back to civilization. (Marston and MacDougal begin to head back to Blackwater) MacDougal: My god. I feel terrible. My head is pounding. Marston: Gettin' shot at'll do that to you. MacDougal: I'm completely drained. It's like my body has aged ten years. Marston: Stop moanin' and ride. Your alive, ain't you? MacDougal: I must say... cocaine can be a cruel mistress. (Marston and MacDougal are attacked by more members of Dutch's Gang) MacDougal: This can't be happening! Not again! (Marston is able to fight off the ambush, and others like it, until he and MacDougal reach Blackwater) MacDougal: Blackwater, ahh! I will never talk ill of you again! Marston: Civilization in all its glory, Mr MacDougal. MacDougal: And am I glad to be back! I'm in dire need of a syringe. Something to clear the mind and restore the spirit. Marston: So, you ain't plannin' on sleepin', then? MacDougal: Sleep? My dear boy, I'll probably never sleep again. (Marston and MacDougal ride their horses down the alleyway and reach MacDougal's office) MacDougal: Safe and sound. Thank the Lord. Marston: So much for a meeting of minds. MacDougal: Thank you, Mr Marston. I could be boiling in a pot right now, if it wasn't for you. Marston: Get some rest, Professor. (MacDougal heads to his office and Marston walks away) Category:Dialogues